pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
An Ultra Forest Encounter
Story Jon is running through the forest with Typhlosion and Charmeleon. The weather now has turned into a rainy downpour, with lightning appearing everywhere. Lightning then hits a tree and the tree falls towards Jon. Jon: Dragon Claw! Charmeleon uses Dragon Claw and destroys the tree. Jon: Great work. Sorry about giving you commands. Charmeleon nods in understandment. Jon: We need to continue to find Jake. With his emotional state and also the Ultra Beast around, this isn’t good. They all continue running through the forest. They see lots of Pokemon running away from a gap within the tree lines. Jon: I’m betting that is where Jake and Buzzwole are. The camera goes into the clearing and Jake is there protecting a Pikachu from Buzzwole. Jake: You aren’t going to hurt Pikachu! Buzzwole sends Stone Edge towards him and Pikachu, but two Flamethrowers cancel out the move and a dust cloud envelops them. When the dust cloud disperses, Jake sees Typhlosion and Charmeleon in front of him. Jake: Charmeleon! Typhlosion? Jon runs in next to Jake. Jon: Next time, tell us where you are going. Jake: Sorry. Charmeleon, you need to return because of the rain. Charmeleon shakes his head. Jon: You can’t argue with your Pokemon. Jake: True. Jon: Now, to deal with Buzzwole. Buzzwole gets angry even more and uses Stone Edge again. Jake: Flamethrower! Charmeleon uses Flamethrower but Stone Edge is too powerful and overpowers Flamethrower and hits, causing a lot of damage to Charmeleon. Jake: Charmeleon! Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast towards Buzzwole but Buzzwole dodges and uses Stone Edge. Jon: Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower to cancel out Stone Edge. Jake: Now, Dragon Claw! Charmeleon runs towards Buzzwole using Dragon Claw. Jon: Typhlosion, Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast towards Buzzwole, and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. The three attacks hit Buzzwole. Jon: Right, Dragon Pulse! Typhlosion uses a powerful Dragon Pulse and hits Buzzwole, causing Buzzwole to retreat. Jon: Amazing. Jake: All three of you were. All the Pokemon smile, but then Pikachu falls over. Jake: Pikachu! Jake picks up Pikachu. Jake: Pikachu looks very tired. Jon, we need to get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. Jon: I agree, but in this thunderstorm, I can’t tell which is the right way. Jake: I could send out Pidgey. A bolt of lightning hits a few trees near them. Jake: Or not. Jon: We could walk and see where we are going. Jake: Not a good plan Jon. Then a Pokemon flies down onto the floor near them. Jon: Whoa! Jake: Is that, Zapdos? The Pokemon is Zapdos, and signals for everyone to climb onto it. They all do and Zapdos flies over to the Pokemon Center. Zapdos lands and lets everyone off, and the flies away. Jon: Thanks Zapdos! They all enter the Pokemon Center where everyone else is. Josie: Jon, Jake! Jack: I’m glad you are both okay. Jake: Thanks, but Nurse Joy needs to have a look at Pikachu. Jake goes to Nurse Joy who takes Pikachu off him, and then Jake returns to the others. Josie: So what happened? Rotom-Dex: Was it Buzzwole? Jon: Yeah, it was Buzzwole, but Buzzwole has returned home now. Jake: And Zapdos took us here. Jack: No way! Everyone gets a drink and sits down at a table. Charmeleon, Squirtle, Cinccino and Typhlosion are playing around on the floor nearby. Jack: So, how are you feeling now? Jake: A little better. Sorry for running off. Josie: It’s understandable after battling Misty and losing again after Brock. Jake: I just felt like I had made no progress. Jon: It’ll just mean we will do better this time to beat Misty. Jake: You want to try with me again? Jon: Of course, we are a team. Jake nods. Jake: But what will our plan be now? They all talk while drinking their drinks and soon Nurse Joy brings Pikachu over. Nurse Joy: Pikachu is all fine now. Jake: Thanks Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy heads back to her desk. Jon: So what are you going to do with Pikachu? Jake: What do you mean? Pikachu is rubbing Jake’s cheek. Josie: Pikachu seems to have chosen you. Jack: I agree. Jake: You want to travel with me Pikachu? Pikachu nods. Jake: Then here. Jake puts a Poke ball on the table and Pikachu taps it, and gets captured. Josie: Congrats Jake. Jake: Thanks. And Pikachu will be used against Misty. Jon: Then let’s give it our all and beat Misty! Jake: Yeah! The screen freezes. Major events *Jake catches a Pikachu. Characters Jon Spencer Jake Timberlake Jack Wilson Josie Adams Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Jake * Charmeleon * Pikachu Wild * Buzzwole * Zapdos * Pikachu Jack * Squirtle Josie * Cinccino * Delphox Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes'